1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treatment method for gastroesophageal reflux disease.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, it is well known as gastroesophageal reflux disease (hereinafter referred to as GERD) that acid in the stomach flows back toward the esophagus side. It is thought that the GERD occurs when the reflux preventing function of the cardiac region lowers due to abnormality of a lower esophageal sphincter.
As a treatment method for the GERD, a Nissen surgical operation which is a surgical treatment is well known. In the Nissen surgical operation, the stomach fundus is surgically wound around the esophagus in the pertitoneal cavity, thereby re-forming the cardiac region. The esophagus is squashed and closed when the stomach fundus wound around the esophagus expands. Consequently, the reflux of acid in the stomach is prevented.
Another treatment method for the GERD is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,979. In this treatment method, the esophagus is pushed into the stomach, and is then fixed to the stomach such that the pushed part of the esophagus is kept inside of the stomach. The pushed part of the esophagus is squashed due to expansion of part of the stomach which is close to the gastroesophageal junction, thereby preventing the reflux of acid in the stomach.
A further treatment method for the GERD is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,312,437. In this treatment method, tissues of the gastroesophageal junction are pulled down into the stomach, and the stomach fundus is pulled and fixed to an outer wall of the pulled tissues of the gastroesophageal junction. The pulled tissues of the gastroesophageal junction are squashed due to expansion of part of the stomach which is close to the gastroesophageal junction, thereby preventing the flux of acid in the stomach.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,536 discloses a treatment method in which an incision is formed in the body wall, a surgical instrument is inserted into the peritoneal cavity through the incision, and a surgical treatment is carried out. Furthermore, U.S. patent application No. 2001/0049497 discloses an apparatus having an endoscope and an overtube into which the endoscope is to be inserted. The apparatus is perorally inserted into the stomach, and is then projected into the peritoneal cavity through the gastric wall. Thereafter, the endoscope is inserted into the peritoneal cavity along the overtube, clip forceps, etc. are projected from a distal end portion of the endoscope through an instrument channel thereof, and then placement of clips, etc. are carried out.